The one woman-Olicity Fics
by sologirl00
Summary: My own collection of fics. ** Felicity's mother visits, and also does all our IT girl insecurities. Part 1 of 3 **
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! First Olicity fic here on FF! Hope you guys like it!

**Some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?**

Sara is the one who make him conscious of his attraction to her.

It's a late wednesday night, they are all gathered around a table in the new lair, eating burgers and fries. Roy is talking no stop about some childhood friend and a strange story with a balloon and a bike, but Oliver is not paying any attention to him, he's more interested in the blonde girl at his right.

They've been stealing each other fries, Oliver ate all her ketchup and Felicity drank his diet coke. She leaned forward and cleaned his cheek that was full with ketchup, and he rest his hand on her arm subtly, rubbing his fingers in a gentle way.

They smile at eachother, oblivious of the rest of the world. But Sara saw it all.

Later, when Felicity has left with Digg and Roy has disappeared Gods know where, Sara approached him.

"So", she said smiling at him, "You got the message..."

"What message?"

"About you getting the chance to bring out the light inside of you?" Sara said annoyed.

"Sara, I don't know what you're talking about"

"You and Felicity"

"What's with us?

"Ollie...it's damn obvious...you're in love with her"

Oliver, for once, was out of words. He had this confused face that Sara really enjoyed watching, like he just realize it. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and it stay forming an "O", frowning, looking at nothing on the north wall.

"She's the kind of light I was talking about" the blonde assassin said to his ear with a pat on his back, and she left the lair with a big smile on her face.

Diggle is the one who pushed him to act on it.

They're fixing some weapons on a table, hearing Felicity and Roy laugh at some video on her computer desk, with calming smiles on both the men faces.

"You never looked this relax, man" Digg commented, Oliver raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't get me wrong...it's a nice sight"

"Well, things are good..."

"Yeah"

Felicity laughed again, turning to look at them." You guys have to see this" she said with a huge smile, locking eyes with Oliver, and turning on her chair again. He kept his look at her, she was so bright, she bring out this side of him, a full of hope side.

"You know", said Digg with a knowing smile, "it wouldn't hurt the city if the Arrow takes a night off"

Oliver turned his head to him. Digg raise his eyebrows in a suggestive way tilting his head towards their blonde partner, Oliver didn't even look surprised, but a small smile came at view.

"You think I can have a normal life, one with my city calm, my family and friends safe, the girl I lov-..." Oliver cut himself, " Everything?"

Digg just nodded.

Oliver contemplated him for awhile, then left the supplies he had on the table and moved to Felicity's table. He punched Roy on the back and murmured a "Go bother Digg for awhile".

Digg just chuckle moving his head, when Roy joined him, they both turned to look at the pair now fully engrossed in each other.

"Well...it's about damn time" Digg said earning a laugh from Roy.

It was Oliver himself who pushed her away.

He knocked on her door, tired shoulders and pensive look. Felicity opened to fast, which made him realize she was expecting him.

She looked at him and let a knowing breath out, "Let me see, you're going to used what happened tonight like an excuse for stopping whatever it is that is happening between the two of us?"

Oliver put his hands on his pockets and lean on the doorframe looking at her, pleading her to understand.

"It's to dangerous"

"It has been like that since the moment we started this, you didn't care before"

"I always cared, but now is different...I can't lose you...because if I do, that's it for me, Felicity...nothing will ever matter again"

"You don't know that"

"I do" he said moving toward her, "I am extremely sure of it" closing the distance and resting his head on top of her, "I have never been this sure of anything in my life"

"Oliver..." she whisper coming closer to his body, resting her hand on his heart. "It doesn't have to be like that..."

"Yes" he said kissing her head, and then her cheek, "it does"

They stayed like that for awhile, Oliver grabbing her face on his hands, Felicity feeling his fast heart beat, their eyes never leaving each other.

"I hate you, and your noble reasons" she said with a sad smile, "but I understand"

Oliver looked at her, he wanted to take it all back, he wanted to tell her how much he love her, but he didn't, and it wasn't neccessary either because Felicity stood tiptoe and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, a kiss that tasted like a promise.

"Okey"

"Okey"

Ray Palmer is the one who almost make him lose her.

They were all standing close to a hospital bed where Felicity laid pale and steady. It has been a too damn close call. A bullet near her right lung.

Oliver blamed himself, if he had been there this wouldn't have happened, but he wasn't there, and that was not his fault but somebody elses.

"I'm gonna murder that Palmer guy when I see him" Roy murmured from his left side, and Oliver though he was going to have to wait because the first punch belong to him. "Why didn't she called us?"

"This better not have been Palmer's idea" Digg said looking at the pale blonde and resting a hand on her head, "This is not something Felicity will do without asking us"

"They were working on a cure for some disease, she didn't gave me any specs, but she told me it was something Ray really wanted" Laurel said, standing from her chair and walking to the bed, "I thought it was Arrow related, otherwise I wouldn't have told her where the drug was being dispatched"

"We know Laurel" Oliver said.

There was a knock on the door and every head turned to see who it was. Diggle had to put a hand on Oliver and Roy chests to stop them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Oliver spouted.

"I came to see my girlfriend" Ray said hesitating.

"Your girlfriend my ass" Roy intervened, he pushed Digg arm away and walked to the man, "Why did you left her alone in there?"

"We never thought it was a trap"

"That's right, you didn't thought, and now she has to suffer the consequences..." Oliver said standing between Ray and Felicity's bed, "Why did you left her go alone to solve your problems? She was supposed to be safe with you!" he screamed, "She was supposed to have a normal life, far from death and danger!"

"Felicity wanted to help" Ray said ashamed, "She was always trying to help my research, she understand that the greater good sometimes has its consequences..."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Roy yelled, "What greater good?"

"Felicity's life is more important that any damn stupid project you're working on" Digg said, his arm muscles moving with anticipation. "So don't you ever dare to compare your incompetence with protecting her with Felicity wanting to help your sorry ass"

Ray tried to talk, but Oliver raised his hand stopping him, "You put her in danger...you don't get to stand here and talk...you don't get to be near her at all...so leave"

Ray was mad now, "You don't decide who can be here or not, I'm her boyfriend, you let her go..."

"And look where is she now!" Oliver was red angry, "I won't said it again, leave,or I'll put an arrow on you"

"And then I'll put another one", Roy said looking at Ray.

"And I won't stop them" intervened Digg.

Ray looked at Laurel who just nodded and he turned around, leaving them alone.

"You boys..."said Felicity's weak voice, "If anybody is ever going to beat Ray's ass is going to be me, but thanks for the support"

Roy is the one who helps him with a plan.

They were training with some arrows on the opposite site to Felicity's desk, but Oliver could see her every move, she look tired and sad, and he knew it was because of Palmer.

A week after the bullet incident she announced their break up, and Oliver had to beat his lips to not smile in she has been quiet since, and Oliver didn't like it. He was looking at her over his shoulder until Roy hit him on his head.

"Don't you ever do that again" he said turning to look at the kid. Roy just stared.

"Stop with the creepy staring Oliver, its freaky"

"I'm not staring"

"Yes you are" Roy said annoyed, "look, I know she's having a hard time, maybe you should talk to her"

"She doesn't want me to talk to her. She misses Ray, that's all"

"Do you even know why they broke up?" Roy asked, his voice becoming a whisper. Oliver denied with his head, "It was her decision, she end it."

"But, why? Did he do something else?" Oliver asked getting agitated. After the bullet fiasco Felicity didn't stop dating Palmer, wich ended up in the biggest fight Oliver and her ever had.

"He asked her to stop working with the Arrow" Roy said, looking mad to even had to say that. "Of course Felicity said no,so he gave her an ultimatum..."

"The nerve..."

"Yeah well, it came back to beat him, cause Felicity dump him" Roy explained, "She said she wasn't changing her life just because he was insecure"

"I should've had put an arrow on him" Oliver commented, "Wait, insecure? Why?"

"He's stupid like that" Roy said, "He thought Felicity was going to stop working here and help him instead, when she said no, he said it was because she didn't believe in him like she believes in you"

Oliver heart was full of pride. He knew she believes in him, he knew she believes in Ray's plans, but for her to stay with them...He knew this wasn't Felicity choosing him over her boyfriend, this was her choosing this life, the one he tried to push away from her, the one he had wished in the past she didn't choose. He was so wrong. Just like Palmer.

"She's the heart behind all this, Oliver" Roy said with a small smile, even this kid who hated everybody now loved her unconditionally.

"I know that Roy"

"So what are you gonna do now?" he asked with a smirk, "Are you gonna sit and wait for another man to come and get her? because, believe me, they'll be a lot..."

"I-" Oliver cut himself short, he looked at her reading the news and all he wanted was to see her smile again, "What should I do?" he asked hesitating, embarrased to ask Roy.

"Well, in my experience, when you like a girl, you let her know..."

Laurel is the one who gives him the perfect idea.

He's alone in the lair for once, working in the salmon ladder, when he heard the clicking of some heels. He jumped, already forming a smile, and waiting for Felicity to show up, when he saw Laurel.

"Is everything alright?" he asked worried, Laurel didn't show up there with frequency.

"Yep" she said, "just passing by" Laurel said approaching him. She stand before him and was looking for something from her bag while talking, "I have something for you, I have to ask a few people but I got them...you better give them a good use, Ollie"

Oliver was frowning, looking at her like she had two heads. "What are you talking about?"

Laurel just smile and gave him two tickets. Oliver took them and read the inscription, "White Winter Gala".

"Laurel, I...I can't go..."

"Why the hell not" asked the pissed off lawyer, "Do you have any idea how much trouble it cost me to get those? You still have a few haters in the city, it was not easy to get you those tickets."

"Yeah, well...I didn't asked you to get me this" he responded, now mad too. "I don't want to go to this stupid gala..."

"Well if is not for you the maybe you should do it for-"

"I can't go with you Laurel" he interrupted her, "I thought things were clear between us...I don't...I mean, I have feelings for somebody else"

"Geez Einstein, I know that, you're not exactly subtle" she smile, "I got this for you and Felicity"

"Oh" Oliver said feeling guilty, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be such a jerk"

"It's OK." Laurel said sitting on a chair an indicating him to sit in the one at front. "I know you and I are over, really over, maybe the kind of over that last forever...I saw the way you look at her...you never, at least that I remember...you never looked at me like that"

"I don't know what to say, I'll say I'm sorry but it won't change things, right?"

"No, it won't"Laurel admitted, "but I know you mean it, so it's fine. I'm in a good place right now, with my job, my dad and Sara, the AA, even with the love life" she winked at him making him laugh, "We were really young Ollie, we were ment to change and maybe move on, and we did..."

"But I cost you so much pain in the middle..."

Laurel took his hands in hers, "And haven't you suffered too?" she smile at him, "It's all in the past now. We made through, we're fine you and I."

"We've always been better friends that a couple" Oliver said caressing her hands.

"Maybe, we've had been good for awhile..."

"A long time ago" they both said at the same time laughing.

They look at eachother until Felicity's shoes were hear coming down the stairs. "Stop the man pain, Ollie. Be happy. You and I, and maybe the entire world, know who can do that"

Felicity was down the stairs at that moment and was looking at them with a funny look. Laurel walked to the stairs, smile at her and said something to her ear that make her blushed.

"What did she said?" he asked, smiling at his blonde partner.

"She said I should wear green"

It is Felicity who meets him at the middle.

He just returned from a mission, with his face covered in blood, a broken finger and extremely tired. Digg and Roy were as bad as has cleaned all theirs wounds, she bought them food, and send Digg to his family at home. Roy was so tired he fell asleep in the lair's cot.

Now they settle in a comfortable silence watching the news in her computer. "You guys are going to give me a heart attack one of this days"

"We're lucky Digg knows CPR"

"Since when you are funny?" she asked smiling at him giving him nudges.

"I always been funny" Oliver said looking at her lips, God he love that smile."You should hear my chicken in a sombrero's jokes"

"I don't want to ever hear that" she laugh. He smile too moving his head making the bandaid in his head pop out. He snorted. "Well look what you have done"

Felicity stood up, took his left hand and walk to the table where she has the medicine supplies. Oliver let her maneuver him. She made him sit in a tall chair, and move between his leg to take care of his face.

He remove the bandage and he whined, "Oh, stop being a big baby!" she said, "you had worst"

"Well you're supposed to be this gentle doctor..."

"Are you saying you have thought of me playing doctor with you?" she teased. Oliver looked at her smiling and nodding. "Well...I was just making a joke..I didn't mean to...well...you know..."

"I like it when you have to play doctor with me" he said making Felicity blushed a beautiful red. He took advantage of their position and rest both his hands on her hips making her took a step forward, crushing their bodies. "I really like it"

He smile a predatory smile, Felicity had opened her mouth to say something, but apparently couldn't. He rubbed his nose against her face making her shiver.

"Oliver..." she whisper, "did you run out of excuses?" her hands are now on his neck and she's smiling a knowing smile.

Oliver nodded. "Well...too bad I only had one chance and I screwed it" he said moving his hand behind her, interweaving his fingers in her lower back.

"Guess you're in luck" she said, her lips inches from his lips, "It's a good thing nobody was counting the first time"

It was Felicity who kissed him. They both left some air out making a loud noise as they kiss, Oliver groan pressing her completely to him, Felicity was tiptoeing and rubbing his hair.

It was such a full of passion kissed that the medical table move behind him, Felicity laugh a little, but her laughter was cut short when Oliver hand found her butt. He grabbed her ass with both hands and lift her up a little, merging their bodies, making her moan.

He stood up from his place and lift her up completely so she can round him with her legs, "You have no idea how long I being wanting to do this" she said kissing his neck.

He settle her down on her computer table, standing between her legs this time, rubbing a hand on her thighs.

"I can only imagine" he smirked lifting her skirt a little to touch her underwear, she squealed. "You...you have no idea how much I want you...how much I love you..." Felicity smile a bigg smile and brought his head to her, kissing him slowly and heavy.

"I know...and I love you...so much...but now...maybe enough words and..."

"Please God, make that line not end with you asking him to show you how much he loves you on the desk!" Roy yelled. He was standing behind them covering his ears, closing his eyes together, a look of panic on his handsome face.

Felicity screamed and stood up hiding herself behind Oliver.

"Do not open your eyes Roy" Oliver said annoyed.

"You guys were about to do the nusty in the lair! Digg is gonna get so mad!"

"Roy, for the love of God, leave!" Felicity yelled, still hiding behind Oliver.

"Fine! But you better clean this place after you're done, and I don't want to find Felicity's underwear in here" he said moving to the stairs, still covering his eyes. Oliver turned around and smile at Felicity, he kiss the corner of her mouth, as she circled his waist with her hands.

"Let me take you home"

"Okey"

"Guys" Roy yelled, "I can't find the stairs! Please tell me you're dress so I can open my eyes!"

**R/R**

**If you guys have prompts ideas, let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's our time**

Felicity opened her door with a spout, "What are you doing here?" she whispered, "I told you I was having company tonight."

"Ray's here?" Oliver asked with a smile, looking over her head.

"Yes, and you know he's not that fond on you. So, please, leave." She said putting both her hands on his chest and pushing him, trying to make him leave.

"I'll leave…after I said my hellos"

Oliver pushed past her, avoiding her hands -and her "Oliver!"- that were trying to catch him. He grabbed her hand making her almost jog after him, as he entered her kitchen.

"Palmer!" he yelp. Ray turned around and looked at him in surprise. Felicity was trying to get free of Oliver's grip and was punching him on the arm. When Ray eyes found hers she froze.

"Queen. What are you doing here? Not that I don't love see you every day next to my girlfriend…" Ray said leaving the corkscrew and the wine next to two glasses.

"I just wanted to say something to Felicity" Oliver said with one of his "Ollie" smiles, he took a step forward and grabbed the wine, "white? You bought her white wine?" his smile growing bigger as he turned to her, "you hate white wine, but of course, that's something your boyfriend sure knows."

"You hate white?" Ray asked.

"No, I don't hate white wine." she said looking at Ray, ignoring Oliver's chuckles, "I prefer red, but white is fine."

"You should drink the one I gave you for your birthday" Oliver said moving in her kitchen, knowing where everything was, he pulled a red wine and point it at her, "This is your favourite"

"I was saving that…you…you said we were going to have it when you get the company back" she said out of breath, "did you get it back?"

"Unfortunatelly no. But…I got Verdant back." He smile, the first real smile he gave her that night, at her.

Felicity squealed and jump to Oliver's arms. She laughed bearing her head on his neck. Oliver circle his left arm around her waist, lifting her up a little, looking at Ray over Felicity's shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said to his neck, making him thrilled."You work so hard for this, I'm really proud of you!"

"I couldn't have done this without you" he whispered at her, his voice breaking. "Like everything in my life, you are there. You're the reason I am who I am today. So, thank you."

He has put her on the floor again, but his hand never left her waist. They were looking at each other like there was nobody else, so Ray cleared his throat.

"Well, congrats Queen." said Ray starting to look mad.

"We should open the wine", Felicity said smiling at Oliver, "I'll grab another glass and we could hav-"

"Felicity, I think is time for Oliver to leave." Ray interrupted her.

"Ray…"

"This is Felicity's house, so I'll leave if she wants me to" Oliver intervened, walking past her and standing in front of Ray.

"Well I am Felicity's boyfriend. I am entitled to say something too" Ray approached Oliver. Both man looking at each other eyes like angry cats.

"Stop it both of you" Felicity said. She walked between them and stand in front of Ray, "Oliver will leave" she said ignoring Oliver's grunt from behind, " he came here to give me some good news, so you should be more understanding" She turned to look at Oliver, who was smirking, thinking he had won, "And you" she pointed his chest, "…should have called. We'll celebrate tomorrow, burgers on me"

Ray snorted, "Why come here tonight? He knew I'll be here, he did it on purpose…"

"He's my friend, Ray. He can come here when he wants…" Felicity said clearly irritated, "but you should have called" she said to Oliver.

"He's not your friend. He doesn't want to be your friend. Frankly I'm getting tired of this so called friendship"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Felicity asked, almost at her load voice.

"He means I want you more than just a friend…" Oliver said, "and he is right."

"What?"

"I want you Felicity. I didn't just realize that, I always knew it. It's a thought that has always been there, since the moment I met you, hide behind my fears and insecurities. I want you. I want to be with you. And I'm done hiding, I'm done hoping my life will calm down some day and maybe then we'll have our chance…It took me one sight of you and Ray to see it…That could be me, I ruined it…but I still think is not to late…"

"Leave now, man" said Ray. He walked past Felicity and took a punch on Oliver. "Who the hell you think you are, coming here, saying those things…"

Felicity run to Oliver who was rubbing his face, but didn't even took a step back, "Ray, please…calm down"

Ray look at her with disbelief, he shake his head and walk to the kitchen, "Just leave Queen", he said over his shoulder.

"What the hell, Oliver?" she yelled.

"I just couldn't keep on lying" Oliver said looking at her eyes, with all his feelings at sight.

"This is unfair. You can't just come here and say all those things to me and pretend that I-"

"I don't pretend anything" Oliver interrupted her, "I know we can't happen now, but I'll wait. I know what I want now for sure, and that's you, that's us. So I'll wait"

"You wait for what? I won't promise you anything…I was happy with Ray, I was fine…"

"Was?" he look at her, full of hope.

"Oliver…just…" Felicity said, resigned, she was almost in tears.

"Is OK. I'll leave." he said walking to her door, "just want you to know one more thing…"

"What's that?" she whispered.

"I'll fight for you" Oliver said, and took advantage of her shock to kiss her on the cheek way closer to her mouth that expected.

He close the door behind him, crack his neck, and walk to his bike, thinking on buying some flowers to leave on Felicity's desk tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, OH**

It was a late night at the new foundry, Felicity was sitting on her desk reading some papers. She heard Oliver coming out of the bathroom, fresh after his workout, "This is the guy who bought the company…I mean, not all, but mostly…his name is Ray Palmer and he's a-"

"We can talk about this tomorrow Felicity, I already send Digg and Roy home, you should go too" said Oliver, taking the papers out of her hands and leaving them on the desk.

"Ok, if you're sure. I was thinking on upgrading some programs but I'll do it tomorrow night" she said smiling contented at him

"Not tomorrow night. The city has been a little calm lately, maybe we can have a night off" Oliver said, sitting on her desk, arms cross in front of him, giving her a smile.

"Yes. Great. Pjs all day and a Firefly marathon it is…"

"I was thinking…maybe we can go to some nice place and have dinner tomorrow night" he asked, avoiding her eyes.

"Sure. I'll tell Digg and Roy, I'm sure they'll-" Oliver frozeed.

"No. I mean…you and I could have a nice dinner. Just the two of us." He said, grabbing her hands and looking at her eyes "Do you understand?" he almost whisper, their faces barely apart

"Oh. OH" Felicity smile and looked at his lips, bitting her own, and flushing furiously

"I'll pick you up at 8" said Oliver, standing up on his place. He gave her a sweet kiss on the head, smelling her flower shampoo, and walked to the stairs with the biggest smile she ever saw on him


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ice Cream Variable**

They got the Queen Mansion back on a November rainy day, after a lot of meetings and signing papers. Oliver was smiling, for the first time in months, so Roy suggested they should celebrate.

That's why around midnight they found themselves sitting in the floor of the mansion, eating pizza directly from the box and drinking an expensive bottle of wine. Felicity's favourite.

They were laughing over some story Digg was telling, baby Jen first bath, and how he and Lyla ended up wet and sleeping on the bathroom floor.

Roy had tears in his eyes, and Felicity was resting her head in his shoulder shaking. Oliver looked at her over his wine glass, smiling at her. He's being doing that a lot lately.

"Well guys, as much as I enjoy you laughing at my sorry ass, I'm calling the night" said Digg with a tired smile, Oliver shaked his hand, and Felicity jumped to his arms.

"What about ice cream?" she said with a pout, "I bought ice cream. I was in charge of dessert…"

"We'll have ice cream another time…" Digg said laughing at her frowny face, "but Felicity, no more wine for you…"

"What? Why?…I-I love this wine…Roy, tell him how much I love this wine…"

"She loves the wine, man" said Roy chuckling, but he removed the glass from her hand."Why don't we go and get that ice cream?"

Felicity smiled and followed Roy to the kitchen. "We should make Oliver have ice cream" she said sitting on the table, watching Roy get the can from the freezer, "I bet he'll like it"

"I will" said Oliver over her shoulder. Felicity jumped a little, earning a smile from the boys.

"Well, I think you have the situation under control, boss. So…I'm leaving" said Roy smirking.

Oliver nod, but Felicity was moving her head saying no, while taking a big ice cream spoon, "Nobody looks to want my ice cream…so sad…"

Roy snorted, "I'll promise you, we'll have ice cream and movie night another day"

"OK. But I pick the movie this time"

"This time?"asked Oliver intervening, giving Roy an intense look, "How-how many times did you guys watched movies together?"

"I don't know…six, maybe seven times…" said the blonde without looking at them, completely focus on her ice cream, "we watched Pokemon movies… we ate cookies, and he helped my neighbor with her broken sink"

Roy was slowly walking away, sensing Oliver's look, and not seeing a good end in this conversation.

"The lady on the small pink house at the end of the street likes seeing him naked..not naked, like nude…more like naked with pants but not shirt…you know, the kind of naked I get to see all the time in the lair…"

Oliver rise an eyebrow. "It's ok though…they don't try anything…at least that I know of…They all think he's my boyfriend"

"I could help your neighbors too" Oliver said, sitting next to her, watching her eat.

"Yeah, right" Felicity chuckled. "Ice cream?" she said, offering him a full spoon. Oliver denied with his head, smiling a little. "Poor ice cream…nobody wants you…It looks like you and I are going to have an special night…"

"Maybe you shouldn't eat all this ice cream after all the wine you-"."Hey! I didn't drink it alone, you know?…Besides, ice cream makes everything better…"

She offered the spoon again and he smile. Looking directly at her eyes, Oliver grabbed her hand with the spoon, and took the bite. Felicity gasped, looking at his lips move slowly. He didn't let go of her hand when he was over.

"You like it?" she asked as a whisper. They were really close, she could smell the minty breath, he could see his own eyes reflecting on her glasses. "Mmmmhhhh…", she supposed he wanted to say yes.

Oliver was getting closer, she knew what that meant. "Roy!" Felicity screamed, breaking the moment, "Where is Roy?"

Oliver took a step away from her, confused, "He left"

"Oh, I was going to take him home. I'm with my car, now he has to walk…He lives really far Oliver"

"He's a big guy Felicity. He can take care of himself"

"I was going to take him to my house..I mean, I wouldn't drove all the way to the Glades…but he could have crashed on my couch like he does sometimes, the pillow smells like him anyway"

"Fe-li-ci-ty" Oliver interrupted her. "I don't want to know anything about Roy's smell. But we're going to have to talk about all the time you being spending with him"

"He's funny to have around"

"No, he's not"

Felicity just eye him. "Well…looks like the party is over…I should leave too" She smile at him, getting off her chair. She tripped over her feet, and Oliver was quick to catch her. "WOW. That ice cream was really powerful…"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's the ice cream…this has nothing to do with the five glasses of wine you took"

Felicity giggled, and Oliver looked at her amused, he never heard that sound coming out of her. He loved it.

"You should stay here tonight…I don't trust you with yourself tonight" He said, taking her hand in his and walking to the stairs. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Oliver, I am a-" "I know…but, I'll be more confident if you stay with me…"

"OH…Ok"

They started climbing the stairs, hands together, fingers crossed. Felicity didn't even want to know where she was going to sleep, the house had no furniture, Oliver had just one cot…_were they going to share?_

"Why does this place have so many stairs? It's crazy…My shoes are killing me"

"You should take them off…they look quite uncomfortable…"

"But they are pretty"

"Yes, they are", he said smiling, holding her weight while she took the left shoe. She lose her center and almost fell again. Oliver supported her by the waist, as she rest her back against the wall, forgetting to remove her other shoe.

She start giggling, "How is it I am this tipsy, and you are just peachy…" she said looking at him funny, "that rhyme", more giggling. Oliver looked at her, closing the distance. "One more glass, and I would've been flying"

"Let's not talk about flying when I am this dizzy…remember…I don't like heights…"

"You should know by now, I have you" he said closing the distance. One hand on her waist, the other resting next to her head on the wall. "Remember, hold on to me tight"

Felicity laughed at loud, resting both her hands on his shoulders. Oliver was smiling as well, looking at her, trying not to look at her lips, or there was no going back. She stopped laughing when Oliver crunched a little, moving his hand over her leg and taking her left shoe, throwing it over his shoulder, while he was standing again, without breaking eye contact.

Her breath stopped on her chest. Her belly was making funny noises, like a thousand butterflies where trying to find their way out. "Felicity" Oliver whisper, in that tone that make her want to scream like a fangirl. He was closing the distance, his lips on her eye sight. They looked really good.

"Oliv-…" she couldn't finish saying his name because his lips were on her, hot but tender. She left a moan escaped her, trying to make her brain give her mouth the order to kiss him back. _Move, damn it._

Oliver pressed his body completely to her, she was melting between his big form and the wall, and she opened her mouth and inclined her head, and it was heaven. Felicity, at same point, started moaning his name and he pressed his hips to her, having to bend his knees to be at her height.

She felt, his hand circling her waist, lifting her up a little. He groaned, and his right hand moved lower, grabbing her ass. The butterflies in her belly where going crazy. This was happening.

She lift a leg and hooked it on his waist. He pressed even harder on her, moving his hips in a exacting rhythm. They were out of breath at this point. "God, you're so perfect" he whisper at her ear, leaving kisses on her neck, making her chest move forward, her nipples going hard.

"We…we should…should…" she tried talking, but his hands were doing inexplicable things to her brain, "the room…we should…Oh God!" He had lifted her, both her legs where around his waist, connecting her ankles in his butt. Her skirt was up her waist, and Oliver took advantage of it, and made his hands grabbed her ass completely.

"You have no idea how much I want this" Oliver said, removing both of them from the wall and starting to walk to his room. "How much I wait for this…"

She moaned in appreciation, kissing his neck. She felt her belly do a louder noise, and froze. That was not a butterfly, nor even a thousand. "Oliver…you're gonna have to put me down…"

He stopped on his step and looked at her. "Are you alright?" Felicity shaked her head. "What is it?…" He let go of her legs, and she looked really panicked.

Felicity covered her mouth with both her hands, and started looking at her sides. She ran to the bathroom and close the door, Oliver running behind her. "Felicity, what's going on?"

She mumbled something, and Oliver restrained himself from open the door. Minutes later, Felicity left the bathroom, looking paler than before, "Yeah, I'm not having ice cream in a long time…"

"Yes, ice cream…" he smile putting his arm around her shoulder and giving her kiss on her temple , "come on, let's get you in the bed".

They'll have time, but he's not giving her any more wine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Macho Thing**

**I've struggled a lot with my English in this one, damn verbs, so I'm really sorry for the mistakes I'm sure you'll find.

Anyway, I hope you like it. **

Oliver didn't hate Ray from the start.

He has earned his Family's company fairly, he was living in his house, he was re-opening his night club, but that didn't matter. Oliver had lost all that. But it took him only one look to realize what Ray Palmer's real intentions were. Palmer wanted Felicity. He wanted Felicity, too. _His _Felicity.

Of course Felicity wasn't his girl, girl. He screwed up his chances, at least that's what he thought, but that didn't mean she was available for Palmer, that the new CEO had to be with her,_ God_, he'll be dead before Palmer has Felicity.

Oliver was a basic guy, so it all started like a possession kind of thing. She was his, that's all. Palmer took everything away from him, but he wasn't getting Felicity. Oliver saw her first. She belongs to him.

So, he did what every Neanderthal (as Diggle put it) man would do, he wanted to mark his territory.

He'd stand next to her, very close, shoulders almost touching (_You're all over her_, Roy said more than once) every time Palmer was around. He'd stand between Felicity and the guy and will always force the conversation so he has her full attention towards him. His hands would be all over her body, a touch on her arm, a hand on her lower back when they walk, and even hand holding every time they have a close conversation.

He'd show up at the company and buy her lunch, bring her a coffee or even just to say hello. He'd love to make her laugh, and always ended up looking over his shoulder to see Palmer's reaction (_That's right, I'm making her laugh_). He bought her flowers once, her favorites, and didn't miss the chance to prove how much he knew her.

Every time she had to work late, Oliver would call, just to make him remember he was there, even when he wasn't. He texted her all day, even just to say the most stupid things (_"It's raining" "I know Oliver, I have a window)_. He happened to be there, every time Palmer took her to a business lunch, he waved at her and sent her favorite wine as a gift.

Every time, Palmer will glare at him, but never said anything.

It all ended one morning. It was Felicity's birthday and he took the liberty to be _him_, the one who she will celebrate her B-day with. Oliver, Digg and Roy showed up at her house early in the morning (_"Guys, the sun is not even out yet") _to make her breakfast, apparently Roy can really cook.

Roy bought her flowers and balloons, and she laughed as he put them in her living room, Digg gave her a kiss on the forehead and put a small box on her hand, it was an arrow necklace that made her blush, Oliver asked her for dinner just the two of them, and it felt to crucial for just being a dinner.

"What do you say?" he asked, arms crossed in front of him.

"You know I can't tonight" Felicity said, occupying herself ordering the flowers Roy bought her, "I have dinner with the Chinese corporatives"

"You mean dinner with Palmer"

"Well, considering he's the CEO, he'll be there" she point out looking at him over her glasses.

"He did that on purpose" Oliver commented, pouting like a five years old. Felicity smile wildly at him, "I really don't think Ray knows is my birthday, and more importantly, that you were going to invite me to dinner"

"Can you just…not go…"

Felicity studied him, her head leaning to one side. Oliver looked at her pleading and she laughed a little. "I know what you're doing"

"What's that?"

"You think I didn't notice this macho thing you have against Ray" she said walking to him. "It's pretty obvious, Oliver"

"I don't know what you are talk-"

"You're jealous"

Oliver exhaled resigned and left his head fall while sitting on her armchair. He nodded more for himself, but she saw it. Felicity walked to him, completely closing the distance, standing between his legs, his shoes next to her fluffy slippers.

"You Oliver Queen…you're such a silly man" Oliver looked up at her. "What gave you the idea that you had to compete with another man for my attention?" he just shuddered, "I thought it was clear what I felt" she came closer resting her hands on his chest, "feel, as in present, actually"

"He has you all day"

"Well, I'm not a thing to have Oliver" she gave him an offended look, "but just because I'm next to him all day doesn't mean I'm really with him all day"

"I saw the way he looks at you Felicity" Oliver pointed, his hands found her hands on his chest and started to go up her arms to her shoulders. "It's not fair…I don't like it when he looks at you like that…I-He don't get to look at you like that"

"I haven't see any funny look from him" Felicity said, enjoying the way his hands moved, "and even if he did, he never acted or said anything"

"Well I haven't acted on them either" he said before thinking earning a questioning eyebrow "I mean properly"

"We did went out on a date"

"And then I pushed you away…right to his arms"

"And what arms I am around now?" Felicity said, her hands moving to connect behind his neck. He smile a little, and she smile at him. "Why are you overthinking this?"

"I don't like it when you're with him"

"I told you I'm not with him, I work with him, he's my boss…but nothing else…"

"I like it to continuing being like that" Felicity laughed.

"Guys!" Digg yelled from her kitchen, "Breakfast's ready"

Felicity smiled at Oliver, he put his hand on her waist and they stared at each other. "Just to be clear" she said, faces coming to close, "I think it's more important _who_ I spend my nights with"

"You mean Roy?" he said teasing. Felicity's smile the biggest smile he ever saw, he was so tempted to kiss her right there, but they'd put some boundaries.

"Yes, Roy" she kissed him on the cheek and disentangled from his arms, "Come on Mr. Queen, I have a birthday to celebrate"

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "And a dinner date to get ready to..."

She winked at him, took his hand in hers and walked him to her kitchen, "I have just the perfect necklace to wear"


	6. Chapter 6

**Short, super short drabble. Hope you guys like it**

This time the injury was too damn much close to his heart, so they had to take him to the hospital. It was the longest car drive Felicity had to take, in the small space at the back sit, covering Oliver's bleeding shoulder, helping Roy change Oliver's clothes and trying not to break into the cry she knows she's holding.

It takes 6 hours, but he's out of surgery, and alive…_He's alive._..and she feels like she just woke up from a nightmare….It takes 3 hours until he wakes up…and another 2 before she can see him….

He smiles, a sleepy smile, and she feels her eyes burn and has to leave the room. So she breaks into a sob in the hallway, and has to hold herself against a wall not to fall. She cries until there're no more tears to cry, until her chest feels lighter, just as Digg calls her name with a knowing smile.

They leave them alone. Oliver and her. And he looks at her with a tired smile, and moves with difficulty to his side, making room for her in his bed. She doesn't think too much of it, so she takes her shoes off and climb next to him. He's looking at the TV but she knows he's not paying any attention to it.

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again, Oliver Queen"

He just smiled and moves his left arm behind her back so she can lay her head on his shoulder, breathing in his neck, resting her hand on his chest. He gives her a kiss on the head.

"Wouldn't dream of it"


	7. Chapter 7

**Wishful moment**

**Before all the spoilers and everything I wrote this. Short little wishful thinking.**

"I'm leaving for the night"

"Why so early?"

"I…I have a date…"

"With who?"

"Ed…Edward Raymond…remember? The journalist we met the other day in the press conference at the-"

"I remember. Didn't knew he asked you out…and that you agreed…"

"Yeah well, a girl can get tired of her lonely nights"

"…."

"…"

"Where is he taking you?"

"Some fancy restaurant I suppose…It's Ok right? I mean, I never ask for much, just tonight…You don't need me today…"

"Sure. If he's-"

"I mean this is the time to say something, Oliver. If for some reason you don't want me to go, say it now…because, who knows? Maybe he's the one, and we fall in love, and then I'm going to need more free nights, and weekends, and holidays…"

"…"

"So, it is Ok? Should I leave?"

"…"

"Oliver, do you have some reason for me to not leave?"

*Nods*

"What is it?"

"I meant it. That night. I meant it"

"I know"

"…"

"Now what?"

"I-I don't know"

"Well…That's your problem Oliver, not mine"

"Felicity…"

"You know where to find me. But I won't wait forever"

"Are you going to go out with Edmure?"

"It's Edward. And yes. I already bought a dress."

"Don't go"

"…"

"Just. Don't."

"…"

"Felicity"

"Then do something!"

"…"

"Oliv-"

*Gasp*


	8. Chapter 8

**Of some wine and known truths**

The first time it happened, he found out of luck.

Oliver walked down the steps to the new lair when a noise stopped him, he froze, but then a giggle he recognized made him walk again.

Felicity was barefoot in the training mat, with Roy's hoodie and jumping around. She was all legs, her dress hidden under the big red hood.

"No, you're doing it wrong" Roy's voice came from a spot behind a wall. Oliver couldn't see him but he knew he was laughing as well.

"No I'm not. Digg said to move around so nobody will catch me...see, I might not be strong, but I'm fast" Felicity said jumping. Oliver now saw a half naked Roy trying to reach for her, but she jumped around. "See, you can catch me"

Roy grunted and run after her making her scream. Oliver frowned but the giggling stopped him for interfering.

"It's not fair, I'm drunk...I can access my fastest..."Roy laughed, throwing her over his shoulder.

"I'm drunk too, Felicity"

"Well, you're better at drunkenness than me" she giggled. Roy left her on the mat again and reached for a vodka bottle standing on the floor.

"I guess I'm more used to it"

"We're gonna find her, Roy" Felicity said, she sat at the floor and move her hand for him to join her. "Oliver is doing everything he can to find her"

"I know"

"We're going to find her" Felicity said again watching Roy take a sip from the bottle. He made a face and handed her the bottle. "You'll see"

"Are you always this positive?" He asked with a smile. Felicity just raised her shoulders. "You're something, Smoak"

"Remarkable, Oliver said"

"Well...you are" Roy said. Felicity rested her head on the boy's shoulder.

The next time it happened, she was celebrating.

He entered Verdant with a smile on his face, Digg called with great news and he wanted to congratulate his friend in person, but apparently Felicity thought the same and beat him to it.

"Oliver!" she screamed when she saw him. She was barefoot again walking to him with a glass on her hand. "Digg is getting married!"

"I know, I came here to congratulate him"

"You should hug him" she said, standing in front of him with a smile. "You guys don't hug enough"

Oliver shook his head amused, "Where's the big guy?"

"We run out of whisky. He's a whisky guy, did you knew that?" she rambled. They started walking to the bar and she almost fell, "Ups". Oliver grabbed her arm and helped her walk. "Apparently, I'm not a whisky girl"

"How many of this you got?" he asked her, taking the glass from her hand. She pouted and tried to reach for the glass.

"Just three...John got five"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't try to drink as much as him. He's a bigger guy." Oliver said helping her sit in twirling chair. She smiled and started to move from one side to the other.

"You must feel really stupid right now"

He frowned, "What? Why?"

"You see, you said that you couldn't have a lot of thing because of the lives we lead, but look at Digg, he has the girl, the most beautiful baby girl ever, and now he's gonna get married...which leaves you to be the stupid guy… you could have all that but just chose not to"

Oliver opened his mouth but he had no idea what to say. Felicity smiles and starts twirling on her chair with her arms open. "We-I..."

"She's right, you know" said a voice behind him. Oliver turned around and saw Diggle holding two whisky bottles.

"As always" Felicity commented. "Now, you two, hug!"

The third time it happened, he was a little turned on.

Oliver was walking in the new hideout where Sara was living every time she visits town, he could hear low music and people talking. When he opened the door without knocking, he frowned when he saw Sara and Felicity lying in the couch.

Felicity was drinking a glass of wine and was telling a story, something about MIT. Sara was next to her, her head resting on Felicity's shoulder and she had a content smile on her face.

"...so, my friend Loise, she reminds me a lot of you actually, she...what was I saying?" Felicity started to play with Sara's hair, "Oh, right...she grabbed the guy hand and twisted in a funny angle, and you know us hackers, we like our hands, we need our hands...for hacking things, and...well...you know...life" she blushed making Sara laugh, "he had it coming through, he stole our project..and that's the story of my second almost-got-jail-time"

"You're cute"

"You keep saying that"

Sara turned to her and smile. Oliver was starting to feel a little nervous and some how aroused. Felicity moved to leave her glass on the table and looked at Sara.

"Why don't you let me do your hair? Nyssa is coming tomorrow, maybe you can surprise her" she said and winked at her when Sara raised her eyebrows.

"Sure, why not"

"Oh, this is gonna be so funn!" Felicity said moving to her bag and starting to get some things, "Maybe we can paint your nails too"

"You're so girly"

"Don't said that like it is a bad thing"

"It's not. Gotta tell you, if Ollie and you weren't so much into each other, I'll be trying to steal you away" Felicity giggled and turned around to look at her.

"If Oliver wouldn't actually die if I leave, I might escape with you"

Sara smile, and refilled their glasses, "He wouldn't last a week" Felicity laughed again, "I have some nail polish in my bag at the back, why don't you get it?"

Felicity nodded with a smile and move to the other room.

"You can come out now" Sara said, and it took Oliver a minute to realize she was talking to him, "Ollie, your lurking act is on fire lately"

"I wasn't lurking" he said, standing in front of her. "I was passing by, didn't knew you and Felicity were having a girls night"

"Yeah well, I'm sure you heard most of our talk so maybe you're learn something after all" Sara said smirking, "I'll steal her away if you don't do something soon...Nyssa will love it"

Oliver growled, "That's not happening"

"Hey!" Felicity said coming back with a grey nail polisher, "Oliver's here!"

"Yeah" Sara said smiling, "he said he wants to braid your hair" Felicity dropped her head to one side and looked at him with a smile.

"Sure"

The last time it happened, he was grateful.

He walk to the mansion, looking around trying to catch something, one a sob stopped him. He walked to the stairs and found Felicity holding a crying Thea. She was whispering words to his sister, and his heart felt for her.

"You're going to get over this, Thea" Felicity was saying, time after time in the girl ear, "You'll survive this, you're strong, you'll make it through"

"Thea..." Oliver whispered, making both girls to turned and look at him. Thea looked at him and then at Felicity, like looking for support.

"I'm not ready to talk to you" Thea said standing up, the clicking of glass made him noticed the empty bottles, "I will, I promise...Felicity, she made me see things...she made me see things in another way"

"She's remarkable like that" Oliver commented.

"Yeah" Thea said, "You are lucky to have her in your life" she turned around to the blonde girl, "I'm lucky you decide to talk to me...Thank you Felicity" she turned to the stairs and grabbed a vodka bottle. "I'll call you later" she said and passed Oliver to the exit.

"You found Thea" Oliver said after his sister left, "You found her, and calmed her down, you made her...you gave me another chance with her"

"She was just feeling broke" Felicity said walking to him and resting a hand on his arm, near his hand, "Everybody is able to heal, you just have to give them time and support"

"You...you fix us"

"I doubt that" she said, their faces really close, and Oliver remembered the last time they were there. "You guys should give yourself more credit"

"I love you" he said without thinking, and it took them both for surprise, "I have for so long..."

"Oliver"

"I thought...I thought that I was putting you in danger, that us being together will make you a target, but now I see...I am who I am because of you, not because you changed me, but because you accepted me, because I want to be this...this person who is worthy of you...you made me better" Oliver said smiling, and reached with both hands for her face.

"Took you long enough" she said closing the distance between them, lips finally touching. They kissed for a long time, slowly and then faster and then slowly again. Her mouse was swollen, his eyes with tears.

"Come on, we have something to celebrate now" Felicity said grabbing an almost empty tequila bottle, "You can show me your house properly"

"Oh, I planned to do that...all night" Felicity giggle, and squeak when he grabbed her and lifted her over his right shoulder, "Starting with my room, right now!"


	9. Chapter 9

**ALL IN**

**This one is based on a _spoiler_, Oliver and Felicity fight and she left for Central City. I already write 2 more chapters related to this one, they're not so angsty. Hope you guys like it, once again, sorry for the mistakes English **

Felicity arrived at the lair with a smile on her face, this was a good day. Saturday morning, good coffee, nice dress she bought in a street sale, her hair was the way she exactly wanted. Nothing could go wrong.

Except for the faces the three men were giving her right now.

"Hi guys, did something happen?" Digg elbowed Roy, Roy grunted and Oliver was visibly mad.

"We saw you" Oliver finally said, he approached, "We saw you with Ray Palmer having a date"

"What? When?...I didn't have any date with Ray"

"Oh, is Ray now?" Roy said, "Until last night he was Palmer"

"What? No, I mean...WHAT?" she didn't understand the sudden angry behavior.

"We went to get coffee, and there you were, with Palmer, all smiley and touchy..." Oliver said, his face contorted. "So don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about"

"Yes, I was having coffee Mr. Palmer" she said eyeing Roy, "but it wasn't a date, he was there and asked me if he could join me, what was a supposed to say?"

"No!" the three guys said, Felicity raised her eyebrow at Digg, like being disappointed of him for agreeing with this madness.

"He's the enemy, Felicity" Oliver yelled, his hands going everywhere.

"No, he's not. He's a nice guy"

"And you found that in just a coffee date"

"It was not a date!" Felicity yelled, her perfect hair getting out of her ponytail

"Whatever. You can't go around having coffee with the guy that is trying to still everything for me!" the distance between them was shorter now

"He's not stilling, he's buying. That's different" Felicity tried to reason

"Oh, so he's buying you now? " Oliver was red, she never saw him like this. This was getting out of control, but she didn't know if she wanted to stop or let hell loose.

"What the hell are you saying Oliver? I'm not one of your things to be bought" she point her finger to his chest, Oliver followed her every move.

"I can see you falling for his crap, so maybe you just decided what side you are" Felicity gasped, she was mad now, even after she could see the regret in Oliver's eyes.

"Oliver!" John tried to interfere, and Roy move to stand closer, just in case.

"You are such a jerk!" she was crying now, "after everything we went through, you think that I will fall for talk, billionaire and handsome just after a coffee"

"Well, you do seem to have a type" it was like he couldn't stop himself, like he had to hurt her. Digg and Roy grunted.

"Oh, Oliver...funny that you consider yourself tall...Ray's taller than you" well, _two_ can play this game," and right now, he's a better guy to me than you...so maybe, I do have something to think about now"

She turned around, grabbing her bag and walked to the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a few days off. I don't want to see you right now, and probably I won't either tomorrow" Felicity said, giving him a look over her shoulder.

"You can't just leave" he said, almost running to her side. He was closer again.

"Watch me" Felicity said, starting to get up the stairs.

Oliver reached for her arm, "Fe-li-ci-ty!" she turned around and hit him with her purse. "Let go of me!" he didn't even flinch.

"No, you won't leave like this, we have to talk and solve this" Oliver said, pouting like a five years old.

"What part of I don't want to see you don't you understand" she said moving for his hand to let go. They look at each other, almost breathless.

Oliver let go of her arm but he's stood really close to her, his eyes glued to her mouth.

"I can't do this anymore Oliver." she said stepping away from him, "One minute you tell me you love me, the next you're pushing me away. You can't do this!"

"I do love you" and Felicity thought she'll never get used to hear him say that to her. He got closer again and put both his hands in either side of her face, their breaths mixing.

"Then decide what you want, for real." she practically begged, looking at his lips.

"You know I can't...we can't..." the pain in his eyes pretty obvious.

"Fine" Felicity said, "but know this Oliver, you're either all in or nothing...you don't get to play with me or my feelings, you don't get little pieces of me..."

"Felicity" he said, lips almost touching.

"I grow up in Vegas Oliver, life is like a roulette game, either you go all in and risk to win, or stay behind and leave with what you have..." Oliver closed his eyes, taking steady breaths, "what's gonna be for us?"

"I-...I don't know" he said and left his hands fell off her head, "You have no idea how much I want to, I...I want it all...but right now...I'll stay with what I have"

Felicity swallowed trying not to cry, "Is that your last move?" she asked.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but thought best and just nodded, not matching her eyes.

"Then, your lost, because Oliver, you would've got the jackpot" Felicity said turning around, "I want a week away, I might go to see Barry...haven't saw him since he woke up"

"I understand" Oliver whispered. Felicity just looked at him, she was so tired and sad, so she turned around and went home.

She was out so fast she missed the sound of the wall breaking and a painful man grunt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Valid reason**

"So, Iris…uh?"

"Yeah" Barry said without looking at her, "Iris"

"She's beautiful" Felicity commented, looking both sides before crossing the street. They just left the restaurant where they had lunch with Iris and Eddie. It wasn't supposed to be a double date, but it definitely felt like that.

"That she is..."

"You love her" she said turning around to look at him, Barry looked ashamed but nodded.

"It doesn't matter now" he said looking for a bench to sit, Felicity followed him. They sat next to each other and looked around, it was a beautiful day, "It's just like you and Oliver", but they were both a little sad.

"Well, not so much...at least Oliver and I know how we feel" she said remembering the _I love you_ and the _kiss_, "He's just being a stubborn"

"I can't tell Iris...I just rather have her friendship that nothing at all"

"You sound like Oliver" she said annoyed, "but at least I think your reasons are more valid than his...I mean, she's in a relationship when I...I couldn't be more alone!" _ugh_, this is so frustrating.

"His reasons are valid as well, Felicity" Barry said, sitting closer to her, "When you love somebody, you want them in your life, no matter how, you just want them there...and well, he wants you alive, so...that's a valid reason to me."

"You're supposed to be my friend!" she said offended, "Pick my side!"

"I am picking your side" Barry said smiling, "The alive side is the funny side to pick"

They smile at each other, "We're so screwed" Felicity said making him laugh, "Do you think...do you think we could ever be with somebody else?"

Barry opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. They looked at each other, like the answer was there, but they knew better. She smiled at him, and he closed the distance with a peck on her lips. It was a sweet kiss, nothing but short, and with a feeling of loneliness neither of them knew how to overcome. When Barry separate from her, their eyes searching for something that wasn't there, Felicity felt like crying. She lift her hand to her lips, trying to find some evidence of something more, some kind of proof that her lips, just like her heart, didn't belong to someone else.

Barry's phone sounded and he looked embarrassed to pick it up in front of her, but the brightness that took over his face when he saw who called, made her realize it wasn't because of her.

"I have to take this" he said. Felicity just nodded, and Barry stood up from the bench and walked away.

She looked around again; people were coming to the park to enjoy the day. She took of her phone and watched the eleven missed phone calls from Oliver, she frowned.

"Damn you, Oliver Queen" she grunted, picking up her phone. He was everywhere; she couldn't shake him off, not from her life even less from her heart. "Damn you" she said smiling sadly to herself.

She hear some laughter and turned her head to watch a little boy dress up like the Arrow, running after a little blonde girl, she was_ so_ screwed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sleeping habits**

Felicity isn't used to share a bed, or that what Oliver thinks (he really likes to think that). He acknowledged that the first night they slept on her bed, _really_ slept. They had snuggled to one side, her head on his chest, his hand on her hair and fell asleep peacefully. That's it, until Felicity started moving like she was running, and Oliver woke up desperate thinking she was having a nightmare but then she mumbled something about getting the last place and how some girl name Alicia wouldn't beat her, and she fell asleep again. He froze, but that somehow was such a Felicity thing to do, he found himself smiling and searching for sleep again.

That was the first thing he discovered about Felicity's sleeping habits, but it wasn't the last.

She moves a lot. More than once he woke up with her hand on his face, or choking with her hair that somehow ended up on his mouth, or worse with her hand on his crotch, painfully unaware of the effect she has on him.

She talks, too. Sometimes indecipherable things, other times it's numbers and words he doesn't understand but he knows she is coding in her head. Other times is like she's fighting somebody and her face becomes like a puzzle game he'll like to solve. The best ones are the times when she wakes up and talks to him like they'd been talking all night, "You should remembered to tell Digg that, he'll be mad now..." and she'll go back to sleep.

What amused him is how she doesn't even remember any of it the next morning.

With time, he became a master in know her sleeping arrangements. She'd start moving, mumbling zeros and ones, her knees close to kick him on areas he'd like to keep untouched (and he'd think she'd appreciate his efforts), so he'd move first. He'd grab her hands and turns her around so he can spoon her, she'd moan in appreciation and then sleep all night.

When they're like this and she starts dreaming one of her vivid dreams, Oliver melts his body to her. Her back on his front, his hand under her shirt resting on her stomach, his legs entangled with hers. When she starts mumbling numbers, he'd kiss her shoulder as many times as she said (sometimes it takes him hours). When she moves like running, he'd rest his hand on her hip making her ass come in contact with his hips, making them both moan. When her dreams take a darker tune, he'd move his hand over her belly and under her boob, resting his thumb between her breasts, caressing the softer skin.

But his favorite quirk is when she's having a conversation with him when they're entangled like that. She wouldn't name Digg or the Alicia kid, she'd just turn her head and whisper "_I love you, Oliver" _in a sexy and cute voice that makes him shiver. He'd kiss her head and whisper "_and I love you, Fe-li-ci-ty"_ to her ear, making her smile in contented.

One day, his going to propose to her like this. He's sure she'll mumble a yes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wedding color**

It's John and Lyla's wedding day, Oliver is listening at Digg freak out about becoming a dad when he gets a text from Felicity: _"You better have not forgot the rings"_ He laughs, just like every time something so Felicity-like happens lately, so he leaves the room pretending he didn't saw Diggs knowing smirk, looking for his IT girl.

He found her descending the stairs, and his mouth fell open as his eyes take her from head to toes, and suddenly something heavy is trying to leave his stomach and the air seems unable to fill his lungs, and she's smiling and he's sure his heart isn't working…

She's wearing a dark green gown.

And just as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she fixes his already fixed tie, looking at his eyes with a playful smile "Lyla thought it'll be funny" she says twirling her skirt, "You're not mad, are you? I mean…it's _your_ color"

He has just nodded …Yeah, it was _his_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Long time coming**

** Felicity's in Central City part 3, and last. I blame this one on Stephen last tweet...**

Her phone rang three times and she picked the call. She knew who it was before even looking at the ID caller. "Hey Oliver" she said sitting in a bench on the train station.

"Hey" he whispered. Felicity found her heart shrinking at the deep sound of his voice. This was the first time they talk since their fight and her travel to Central City.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said, again in a low voice. She imagined him sitting in the lair, by himself, brooding, definitely brooding.

"Did something happened?"

"No"

"Are you going to answer everything with yes or no?" Felicity said while fixing her bag on a chair next to her.

"No, I just...I wanted to hear your voice", she gasped and lift her hand to her chest over her heart. "We missed you here...I-I miss you"

"I missed you guys too". She realized she was talking in whispers now as well, "In fact...I'm coming home right now"

"Really?" he said, his voice stronger.

"Yeah...You're my family, and my team...", her voice breaking, "I can't be apart of you much longer"

His breath was heavy, and she picture him resting his hand on his forehead massaging his temples. "You're family too...you...you're so much more than that too"

"Oliver..."

"You not being here is killing me" he said in a hushed voice, "I can't do this...I don't want to loose you over a stupid fight"

"You're not going to lose me"

"It feels like I am...and I hate it"

"Oliver...it takes more than just a fight to scare me away...I came here to think, to put things in perspective..." she took a deep breath, she knew this was a long time coming talk, "I get why you pushed me away, I get you're scare and you think you are saving me from getting hurt...I get that, at least for now, us is kind of impossible"

"It's not impossible...it's everything but impossible..." he interrupted her, "Everything that I said is true, I do love you"

"And I love you"

He grunted, "But..."

"Yeah...the big but..."

"You have no idea how sorry I am...how sorry I am that I'm not ready...I have to learn Felicity, I have to learn how to handle all this feeling...for a long time I move from anger, I need to learn to move from love, from the love I have for you...", Felicity had tears in her eyes now, his voice was so full of emotion it broke her heart. "Digg said...he said that I have to make you my strength, so I'm going to do that Felicity..."

"I know, Oliver" she said, her voice breaking, "I believe in you, remember?" He laughed a tired laugh. The sound of the station calling her train make her stand up.

"Are you coming home?"

"Yes. I'm going home" she said with a smile.

"Can I pick you up?" Oliver said tentatively.

"Yes, Oliver"

"I might be a little late"

"It's OK. I'll wait for you" she hear him groan and ended the phone call with a smile, before he could said more.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE LONELY -Part I-**

_**Felicity's mother visits. It's a 3 part story, the longest I wrote yet. Hope you guys like it. I kind of do. Remember this is not beta, so all the mistakes are purely mine...so be kind with my English. **_

"What are you doing here" Felicity said when she opened her door. Oliver watched her with a smile.

"I'm going to stay with you tonight" he said, and then she noticed the bag he had in his hand.

"Well, thanks for asking first" she commented sarcastically, "You know, I could have somebody here, like a hot date or something..."

"Do you have a hot date?" Oliver asked looking over her shoulder. Felicity snorted.

"Considering I was with you until two hours ago, I'll have to say no" he chuckled, "it's not funny...I could've met someone, in...you know, the parking lot..."

Oliver smiled and moves past her without invitation entering her home, "The guy saw your face, I can't risk him finding you tonight, so I'm staying over...Your hot date will have to wait..."

Felicity closed the door behind her with resignation, Oliver moved to her living room and she followed him. Her table was full of junk food, some nail polish and her laptop.

"It definitely looks like I came in a bad moment...this looks like the perfect date..."

"Mock all you want Queen, but this is our dinner, so you better erased that cocky smile of your face if you want desert..." she said and then froze, "and by dessert I actually meant dessert, chocolate...not… sex..."

Oliver smile bigger and she blushed, "I know what you meant"

"Right" she said cleaning the table, "you better change in something more comfortable if you're staying tonight, I can feel you envying me, you know, me in my jammies and you all suited up"

Oliver laughed, actually laughed and Felicity tilted her head amused. "I like this you...all chilled out" He just looked at her, moving to take his bag, "You could change in my room, first door to the left" she said pointing to the stairs, "I'll start looking for our guy...I really shouldn't call the bad guy, our guy..."

"We should definitely find him first, I don't want him finding out who you are and showing up here all because I didn't do my job right tonight"

"It wasn't your fault" she said, their eyes locking. Oliver smile disappeared and brooding Oliver was back. "Oliver...it was just bad luck, who knew bad guys had the same likes in vans than us...we should put some kind of logo, so the next bad guy won't open our van's doors thinking it's his"

"Ok" he said moving to the stairs, "you start doing the research, I'll think about the logo..." Felicity laughed and Oliver disappeared on her top floor.

She moved to her couch and opened her laptop, it was time to used her programs, so she opened a few tabs and started typing when she heard a car door closing outside. All her neighbors were sleeping at this hours in night, so she walked to the window to see who it was.

A taxi was at her door, and a blonde woman with a big bag and colorful clothes was walking to her house.

_Oh, crap._

She rushed to the door, opening it without second thoughts, "Mom!" she hushed, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, if this is the welcome party..." the woman said, "I came to visit you, doll" she moved past Felicity and left her bag on the floor, "You never travel to Vegas, so I came here instead"

"Mom...this is not the best time for me to have visits..."

"Why? Do you have a hot guy hiding here or something?" her mother said with a superior smile.

"Why people think I'll have a hot guy here out of nowhere?"

"Oh baby, you and I know, you're as alone as I...ever since your father left us, we learned...it's just us against the world..." her mother said with a condescending look, grabbing her cheek and twisting it, in what it was supposed to be an affectionate gesture.

"I-I have work...a lot...a lot of work to do-"

"Felicity, did you get Roy text?" came Oliver voice from her room, she froze. Her mother raised an eyebrow, "Fel-i-city?" Oliver called again this time moving down her stairs while putting a white shirt, that somehow (_just my luck_) got stacked on his head, letting his perfect abs at view.

"Who's this?" her mother asked in a high pitch. Oliver removed his shirt and looked at both women.

"Mom...this is Oliver, Oliver...this is my mother, Donna Smoak" Felicity said shaking her head.

"Well, aren't you some fine piece of meat?"

"MOM!"

"What? All I'm saying is that you did fine, baby doll" Donna said smiling, moving toward Oliver, "Who knew a little geek like you could get something like that?"

"Unbelievable" Felicity whispered. Oliver moved to stand next to her.

"Oliver Queen, madam" he introduced himself, "I'm Felicity's friend"

"You bet" Susan said winking at him.

"No, mom...he's really just my friend, with you please stop with that attitude" Felicity said almost yelling. Her mother and Oliver looked at her, her mother upset, Oliver worried.

"Well then, your friend here should help me get my bag to your spare room...put those muscles at work" Donna winked at Oliver and moved to the stairs eyeing Felicity's reaction.

"Sure, Donna" Oliver said. He grabbed the bag and looked at Felicity, she just nodded raising a hand to her forehead. Donna let Oliver walked upstairs first, and it was obvious to Felicity she did it to appreciate Oliver's ass.

Her mother turned to her, "I wonder now that I'm here, where is your friend going to sleep?" Felicity opened her mouth, but the older woman hissed, "You're so in trouble, girl" and she start moving up the stairs.

OFOFOFOFOFOFOF

It was some noise and laughter what woke her up at early morning. She left her room tiptoeing, hearing more clearly who was laughing. She walked down the stairs, eyeing the empty couch to her right, and entered the kitchen.

Her mother had her back at her, she was cooking something and Oliver was sitting on one of her chairs, smiling a goofy smile and looking at a picture of Felicity's earlier years when she had brackets and darker hair and was smiling at the camera with a small dog on her hands.

"...so Lizzy thought it'll be funny to name the poor dog Aurora, but she didn't even could said it, so we called the dog-"

"'Rora" Felicity finished for her mother making her turned around with a smile.

"Yes, Rora...it was Felicity best friend for years" she said looking at Oliver, "the poor girl couldn't even get a friend"

"Well it didn't help that every time I got a friend you decided to hang out with us and scared them away..." she said bitterly.

Donna look at her angry, and Oliver took the chance to change to subject, "So, Donna...how long are you staying?"

"Just the weekend" the woman answered, "I have tables to clean and drinks to serve on Monday"

"Well, that give me enough time to make a reservation in the best restaurant in town for the three of us" Donna squealed exalted.

"Oliver, you don't have to..."Felicity said.

"Oh, Felicity let the man spoil us" her mother interrupted her, "I'll love to go out and have dinner with you, Oliver"

"Well then, it's settle" he said, winking at Felicity. "I got to go, I have a meeting downtown...will you call me later?"

"Sure" Felicity said. Oliver rose from his sit, smiled at Donna and gave a kiss to Felicity's forehead before disappearing.

"Oh, well...Lizzy, I don't know what kind of spell you have on him, but it's damn good..."

"Mom, for the hundred time..."

"I know. I know..." her mother said moving her head to both sides, "I just want you to know...men like that, they won't stay Felicity...he'll leave, sooner or later...just like your father"

Felicity looked at her mother annoyed, "Just because dad-"

"No!" Donna interrupted her, "Not just your father...every men, all of them...They leave us, Doll...we are the kind of women they leave...just get used to it"

Felicity wanted to cry, out of anger or sadness, she didn't knew. Her mother looked at her for a minute and the turned around to clean the dishes. Felicity grabbed an orange an left the room.

Oliver wasn't like that. He promised not to leave her. She wasn't going to lose him.

OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF

Felicity came back home after a long day at QC, she opened her door and found her mother sitting on her couch looking at her computer.

"What are you doing?" she yelled. She moved fast and grabbed her laptop from her mother's lap.

"Oh, chill" Donna said, "The thing beep for a while, I didn't knew what it was so I was trying to shut it"

"You don't touch my computer, ever. I thought that was clear!"

"What do you have in there that is so precious?" her mother said, she grabbed a glass with wine and started drinking, "I bet is all that crap about programs, and numbers, and that geek thing you like to do...I really don't understand how can you find that thing entertaining"

"Well, that's your lose" Felicity said, red angry, taping in her computer. There was a message from Lance asking to meet the Arrow, "Did you read it?" her mother shrugged, "Mother! Did you read it?"

"Yes! There was some note of a guy name Q. Lance asking to meet your friend" Donna said, "Who's that friend? What's the Lance guy talking about?"

"Nothing"

"Please tell me it has nothing to do with hacking again"

"Mom..."

"No" Donna said approaching her, "you promised!" she yelled.

Felicity closed her computer and look at her mother. She felt 12 again, being punished for trying to find her dad, for looking for answers.

"It's not that...I'm not looking for dad. I'm done with that" she said, her voice breaking.

"Good! Because that man isn't worth it. He left us, Lizzy...he just disappeared"

"I always find that intriguing...why would he just leave?"

"I told you!" Donna yelled, "He just left, no more questions...Just remember he left us, he left you...We're alone!" her mother started crying.

"I'm sorry, mom" Felicity said walking to her, "I'm sorry...I promised you, it has nothing to do with dad...he's gone...you're right..."

"We're alone in this world, honey" Donna said hugging her daughter, "No men will ever stay with us" Felicity just let her mother hugged her and nodded, "That's why you have to be careful with Oliver, he'll leave you too..."

"Mom..." Felicity said moving a little to look at her mother's eyes, "Oliver is not like that, he's being a good friend to me, a best friend...and we're good for each other..."

"Oh, Lizzy...love is just a lie…" Felicity didn't say anything.

"Come on mom, we have to change...I'm taking you to eat...the best burgers in town" and saying that she turned and walked up the stairs.

OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

Felicity was talking on the phone as they walked into the Big Belly Burger, "Yes Digg...the left button, no, the one to the-yeah, that one...sure no problem...Ok. Tell Oliver I'll call him later when I'm home. Bye"

"Who was that?"

"A friend" she answer sitting on a chair near the window, she waved at Carly and turned to look at her mother who was watching her with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Suddenly you have a lot of friends...all male..."

"It's not like that"

"Just like it wasn't with Oliver" her mother said, looking at her nails, "You think I'm stupid...but Felicity, if you need money just ask me, there's no need for you to be sleep-"

"Oh, God, No!" she practically screamed, "Mother! Digg is Oliver bodyguard and friend, he's my friend too...I had work to do on Verdant -that's Oliver's club- and because I couldn't make it tonight, he's covering for me...John was just asking some technical question..."

"Sure" Donna said, clearly not buying it. Felicity snorted, and move to the menu to pick her food, "What's good here?"

Felicity opened her mouth to say something, but a loud crush at the door made her duck under the table grabbing her mother arm and trying to hide her behind her.

"We don't want your money" a tall man in a suit, with a clown mask said, "We're here looking for the hot blonde that's sleeping with the Arrow" Felicity grunted.

_This is definitely not my day._

Felicity moved to her bag, looking for her phone. She looked at her mother over her shoulder to see her scared, "Everything will be fine, mom" she said, she took her phone out and was about to call Digg, when a hand grabbed her ponytail and rushed her to her feet.

"Found her", another man with a dog mask said, "I bet you were trying to call him, uh?" he said taking her phone and smashing it to the floor.

"Hey! Let my daughter go!" her mother scream, and Felicity didn't knew if she was proud of her courage or mad of her imprudence.

"Mom, no!"

"Hey!" the first man in the clown mask said, "We see each other again, Blondie" and Felicity knew who it was, the lame thief that mistook the vans. "Grab the Arrow mother in law, we're taking her too"

"No, leave her...she has nothing to do with it"

"I don't care" the clown said, "the more the better"

"Who's the Arrow?" Donna asked, pushing the guy in the mask dog, trying to get away, "Did you got marry and didn't invite me?"

"For the love of God, Mom!" Felicity yelled. She eyed Carly, begging her to understand an call Oliver, "You know I'm sleeping with Oliver"

Donna gasped, "So I wasn't wrong...Oh, Lizzy...I thought you were smarter than that..."

"Shut up the both of you!" the clown said, "Get in the damn van or I'll kill you"

Felicity was pushed to the van, realizing it was exactly like the one Team Arrow has, at the same time the dog guy pressed her mother next to her.

"We're getting kidnapped because you're married to the Arrow guy or because you're sleeping with Oliver?" her mother whispered, Felicity just shook her head, and beg to God for her boys to hurry up.


End file.
